


吻我骗子 39章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Kudos: 17





	吻我骗子 39章

39  
“低头。”  
突然听到男人的话，我下意识地低下了头。接着一阵刺耳的风声在我耳边响起，几辆汽车争先恐后地驶过对面的公路。我屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地抬头，目送汽车远去。几辆轿车里坐着的无疑是辉泰克和他的部下。  
“真险啊！”  
我松了一口气，坐在我旁边的丹尼没有回应。我不好意思地瞟了他一眼。  
他一路上几乎没有说话。与和任何一个人都能轻易搭话聊天的乔什不同，丹尼似乎对那些企图搭话的人都不屑一顾。坐在副驾驶席上的我小心翼翼地看着他的神色，但他根本没有理会我。我忽然想起了刚才的事。  
这个自称“丹尼”的男人表示他现在是消防队员。但他曾经绝对是封面模特。  
当时，秘书室的职员们在办公室的墙上挂着那本挂历，并且对它的封面十分痴迷，再加上我“过去偶然看到”这个挂在墙上的照片将近10年。实际看到本人后，我的心情非常奇怪，没想到他竟然是乔什的熟人。  
当我和男人说起装饰封面的日历时，他依然不耐烦地说:“哦，我的确拍过日历的封面。”  
“封面照片很帅气。”  
因为你见过的帅哥，太少了。  
他好像是这样说的。我因此很不好意思。就像遇见明星一样了。  
“谢谢你的帮助。”  
我打了个迟来的招呼，但丹尼却默不作声地嚼着口香糖说道。  
“我只是想还乔什的人情。”  
然后他戴上一副太阳镜，不再说话。  
“乔什人真是太好了。你和他是伴侣吗？”  
“啊?”  
丹尼吃惊地看着我，此时我正看着前面的道路。  
“我和乔什其实是战友。有一次手榴弹爆炸了，他救了我一命。”  
这些话说得很轻松，但我却从中得到了各种信息。  
“乔什和你都参过军吗?”  
“是的。退伍后他当了一名保镖，我当了一名消防队员。”  
说到这里，他突然转头看了看我。  
“都已经聊到这种程度了，你可以安静一会了吗?我最讨厌无谓地谈话了。”  
真不敢想象这个刻薄的人竟然是乔什的朋友。我一时无言以对。  
*  
*  
丹尼的家离市中心不远。房子据说已经有100多年历史，是那种常见的洋房。他把车子停进车库，便直接打开门进去了。我小心翼翼地跟在他后面。  
“等一下。”  
突然他叫住了我。我停下脚步抬头看他，丹尼面无表情地说。  
“对猫过敏吗?”  
"……?不，不过敏。"  
“那你进来吧。即使过敏，也没有办法。"  
丹尼率先进屋，留我一人惊讶地站在原地。  
走进门关的我很快就明白了原因  
“达林!”  
出乎意料的是，一向冷漠的丹尼笑着把那只躺在沙发上的猫抱了起来。帅气的脸上挂着微笑，看得人脸红心跳。  
天哪，如果乔什和他同时走在街上，所有女人都会疯了似的扑过来。  
我由衷地这么想。连男人都会拜倒在他们的西装裤下。对于呆呆地望着他的我，丹尼抱着猫走了过来。  
“这是达林。我不在的时候，你得照顾这个孩子，这就是你呆在这里的条件。”  
他用完全不同于对猫说话的冷冰冰的语气警告着我。  
“如果达林少了一根猫毛，我就把你的衣服脱光然后扔到大街上，明白了吗?”  
毫无疑问，丹尼是认真的。我点了点头，表示了解。他低头看了看我，便转身，开始带我熟悉房间。  
另一个房间是一个仓库兼书房，  
房间里堆满了灰尘。幸好浴室有两个，丹尼允许我使用其中一间浴室兼洗手间。这里的角落放着达林的猫砂盆。  
“看到这个猫砂盆了吧？”  
“对达林的关心程度要高于你自己。”神奇的是，达林一次也没有挣扎，而是安静地任丹尼抱着。也没有表露过对我的好奇心。很快我知道了原因。  
“达林一只眼睛失明，耳朵也失聪了。你要注意不要伤到它。”  
我这次也答应了。虽然了解了丹尼的家和达林，但我对丹尼的身份存有疑惑。我不知该怎么问他，他看着我，说。  
“我说我是消防员，希望你可以把我当成消防员。你不会是想探清我的底细吧？”  
我匆匆地摇头。  
“当然不是。这是你的自由……"  
他瞟了一眼沙发。这是个看起来就不太舒服的破旧的廉价沙发。但对我来说，这已经是天大的恩惠了。  
“谢谢……”  
“没关系。你现在还使用抑制剂吗?”  
一想起在餐厅的事，我的脸就僵了。我吞吞吐吐地回答道  
“啊…那个…就是…医生说，最好不要吃。”  
这个男人是beta吗?  
现在我开始不安了。从他身上没有任何香味这点来看，他好像是beta。没人会想到这样的男人是omega。  
但乔什也是omega，并且还有个孩子。我并不知道这个男人的真实身份，这使我皱起了眉头。他比乔什还健壮，虽然整个身体都很健壮，但仍然“穿衣有肉，脱衣显瘦”。同时，他也是一个非常有魄力的人，一个人能把几名身材高大的卡车司机摔成肉饼。我对这幅强壮身体是否有不到1%含脂量感到好奇。  
好想知道…  
但丹尼并没有继续说下去，而是把达林放回了沙发上。那是给我的沙发，不是它的床。达林舒服地躺在沙发中间慢慢摇着尾巴,看样子似乎有些累了了。  
丹尼默默地走进卧室，把被褥拿了出来。他一言不发地把它们放在地上，然后回到房间里。稍顷，又传来了水流声。他好像在洗澡。像是觉察到了什么，达林抬起了头。从沙发上跳下来的达林径直走进了丹尼的卧室。  
我在刚才达林睡过的地方坐了下来，慢慢地放松身体。  
"唔……"  
肚子又开始痛了。虽然这次没有上次那么严重，但我迟早要去医院看看。  
。。。。我不能留下这个孩子。  
意识模糊中，我终于下定了决心。  
对不起，但是不行。  
对不起。  
说着说着我闭上了眼睛。  
我知道这对你不公平。  
不，世界本来就是这样。  
我辩解着，虽然知道自己很卑鄙。但我还是假装不知道。  
* * *  
这几天我甚至没有出过门。打开电视随时都会出现我的脸，因此我连电视都没看。  
刚开始，我就像被监禁一样躲在家里，但过了几天后，我终于鼓起勇气走出了后门。当然，是观察了几天之后，选择邻居家没有人的时间出来的。  
一打开厨房的门，就看到一个小巧别致的花园。那里有一棵酸橙，丹尼抱怨它每年结不了几个果。  
达林对新来的人并不感兴趣。即使耳朵听不见、眼睛看不见，气味也会说话，它没有特别注意我，也没有粘住我，保持了一定的距离。  
这也许是因为我对它来说是外人。达林是被人从火灾现场解救出来的小猫，后来残疾的达林被丹尼领养，曾经的丹尼疯狂的酗酒。正因为如此，他们之间特殊的纽带感才被轻易地理解。当看到它躺在正在睡觉的丹尼肚子上，安心的放松身体睡觉的样子，我想达林只对丹尼打开了心扉。丹尼他偶尔把一个女人或一个男人带回家，其中大部分看起来都是在夜总会上认识的。也就是说，他没有特定的恋人，而是偶尔到俱乐部去寻找。有时见过的面孔也会再次出现。  
丹尼给自己做了一个简单的早餐，然后出门了。期间他一言不发。  
丹尼说过不要过问他的事，同时似乎对其他人也不感兴趣。关于我的事也没问。托他的福，我过得很舒服。只是当他带回其他人时，我尽力不让对方看见。害怕他认出我来。  
但我的顾虑是多余的。他们总是喝醉，像丹尼一样。当天晚上，他们会彻夜哭闹，做爱。  
第二天早上，丹尼会一脸疲惫地在冰箱里翻找鸡蛋，烤着培根，他上身穿着睡衣，下面一丝不挂。  
那天我又渔翁得利地吃了早餐。然后他把两人份的早餐带到卧室，和另一个人一起享用，然后在客厅里衣冠整洁地道别，就这样结束了。  
他在各方面都是独一无二的人。  
虽然偶尔吸烟，但不是烟鬼，如果喝酒，就必须到烂醉如泥为止，绝对不会酒后驾驶。如果觉得放荡，但却十分有道德;如果认为是正义，但却经常脱轨。简直让人摸不着头脑。所以当他突然向我询问医院的事时，我大吃一惊。  
“乔什说，一起去吧。”  
丹尼一边揉着刚起床不久还乱七八糟的金发，一边说道。我对突如其来的一句话十分惊讶，愣了愣回答道。  
“是的……如果您不介意，那就拜托您了。我状况不好……”  
因为害怕叫出租车，所我战战兢兢的。丹尼的反应很自然。  
“没关系的。我答应过乔什要帮你……你不会比我更有名气。”  
我不知道这是开玩笑还是什么的，但无论如何我都笑不出来。他问什么时候去医院，然后补充说。  
“你打算怎么做呢?如果确定需要流产，那就提前准备一下吧。”  
丹尼的话使我咽了咽唾沫。我现在也正纠结着他刚刚提出的问题。我好不容易开口了。  
“时间的话……你有空就……”  
“好的。”  
丹没有听完我的话，就欣然答应了我，之后便开始翻冰箱。时间定在两天之后。如果医院没有什么特别的事情，那天我将接受流产手术。嘴里干了，手掌上渗出冷汗，我不断地深呼吸。  
* * *  
那天的天气和往常一样风和日丽。  
我醒来时意识到我要去医院，我睁开眼睛，在出发前像往常一样度过了时间。  
丹尼在房子里穿着红色的针织衫，牛仔裤和休闲鞋。我穿了他买给我买的差不多颜色的针织衫和牛仔裤。丹轻轻地瞥了我一眼，然后简短地说道。  
“很般配”  
说到末尾，他痛快地走了出去。我赶在丹尼后面上了车。  
昨天他很早就回家 意外地对我说了些话。  
我无意中摸了肚子，感到很不舒服  
时间回到昨天  
“反正明天就会流掉的。”  
刹那间我停住了脚步。他说的是事实。到了明天一切都消失了。  
我明白这一切却不能爽快地回答。看到踌躇的我，丹尼耸了耸肩膀。  
他把染发剂放在茶几上。就像有想法就去做一样。但我最终没有选择。  
第二天早晨看到黑发的我，他也没有做出特别的反应。仿佛已经预料到的  
“要不要染色?”  
就像自己买回来的一样，我手里拿着染发剂。丹尼吃惊地看着她，无心地说道。  
‘至少应该换一下头发吧?’  
听说他还可以帮我做拍电影时的特技化妆。  
不知道他会细心关照这些，我感到很迷糊。  
“啊…不要。我不需要染发。”  
这真是愚蠢可笑。  
他只是像平时一样，毫无顾忌地拿出了购物袋。里面有衣服和假发。  
“假装成情侣的话会少吸引视线”“谢谢。”  
想不到他会在意这些。然后我和丹尼穿着情侣服去妇产科。任何人看来我们都是幸福的一对，对自己的后代充满期待。  
丹尼的话是对的。这样一来，留心看我的人会大大减少。再加上戴上薄薄的围巾，遮住一半以上的脸，还戴上了假发和眼镜。时间飞逝。“下一个！”我第一次来就用的假名乔装打扮，我想认出我来是不容易的。在那接待处的职员对乔什的关心比我还多，所以可能完全记不起来我的长相。  
而且今天比那个时候更上心了。  
我感谢丹尼的关怀。直到他给我发票之前。发票上准确地记录了染发剂和衣服的价格以及用在零碎的伪装上的所有费用。包括税金。  
"……我回去给你。”  
他没收电费或其他杂费。无论如何，我是部分地免费使用他的房子。汽车被锁上，丹尼拿出口香糖塞进了嘴里。就这样，他习惯性地放在嘴里嚼着。  
*  
*  
“快来。”  
医院没有按照期待的那样冷清。接待员一边哼着歌一边看手机  
看到报告她打了个招呼。她好像记不清我的长相，抬起头来对跟我一起进来的高个子美男露出了好奇心。  
“他是你的伴侣吗?”  
就是问他是不是孩子爸爸。我用模棱两可地避开视线来代替回答。随即她看出苗头，不再问下去了。  
“比预约时间来得早。注意事项都听到了吧?没有其他需要问的吗？”  
“是”  
我紧张到只说了那一句话就闭上了嘴。可能经常有这种事吧，她没这么反应，就让我坐在了椅子上。  
“我会简单地检查一下孩子的情况。别紧张，马上就结束了”  
她微笑着，似乎想要安抚我。我这次还是只说了是，并没有问手术过程会怎么样。只是说了一句“请多多关照”而已。  
时间过得太慢了。等着的时候我也不知道为什么总是看向门的方向  
看着。好想就这样站起来逃跑，所以紧紧握住了双手。  
马上就结束了。  
我劝自己。  
再过一会儿一切就都结束了。  
然后，我紧张地叹了口气。  
突然从肚子里感到一种奇怪的感觉。我吃惊得圆睁着眼睛。在此期间又有什么东西开始动了起来。我屏住了呼吸。  
这回我可明白了。到目前为止，这种感受与以往截然不同。也就是说，孩子动了。我不敢相信，到现在为止从来没有实际感受到的孩子为什么偏偏在这个瞬间移动。  
是在跟我搭话吗?  
我心里其实是有他的。  
“喂!”  
丹突然喊我。我吓得身子一激灵，抬起头，护士正低头看着我。她温柔地微笑着说。  
“准备好了吗?要开始了。”  
我半从座位上站了起来。  
跟在她后面走过狭窄的走廊时，脑子里空荡荡的。  
完全没有感觉。  
再也感受不到胎动。实际上，连孩子是否动了我也不能确定。还没到月份，也许只是我的错觉。一直持续的腹痛这次可能以其他方式找上门来了。  
“好的，请进。”  
我跟着护士走进更衣室，她把衣服取了出来。  
“把这些穿上然后出来。我就在外面等你。"  
然后她便离开了。我利落地脱掉了针织衫。进入视野的腹部与以前完全没有什么不同。听说omega变化不会太大。因此也有直到怀孕末期都没能察觉到孩子的情况。  
“怎么样，结束了吗?”  
等候已久的护士敲了敲门。我很晚才换好衣服。过了一会儿，她就把我领到对面的房间。好像是手术室。我停在走廊上，动也不动。  
再迈出一步，一切就都结束了。如此痛苦的腹痛、恶心、眩晕都将消失。而且，我的复仇工作将就此结束。因为凯斯将不能再拥有任何孩子。  
他会永远孤零零的，像我一样。  
一切都是我创造的。  
……这个孩子也会变成那样吗?  
一瞬间我不由得后退了一步，护士们惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。  
“你还好吧？”  
她问我，我回答不出  
情况不好。我心脏跳动，眼前一片模糊，喘不过来气。她慌张地抓住我的手臂。  
“天哪，为什么会这样。振作起来，快来人啊。医生!”  
听到急促的呼叫医生的声音。不知是谁跑了过来，脚步声此起彼伏，但我始终无法集中精神。  
我不知不觉地捂着肚子。浑身哆嗦不停。跪在地上安慰我的医生惊讶地问道。  
“嘿，没问题吗?护士，这里。先用呼吸机，把它拿过来。”  
接着指示护士们迅速行动起来。我蜷缩着，喘着粗气，医生跟我搭话。  
“冷静下来，没事。只是太紧张了。如果今天觉得很累的话，下次再安排时间也可以……”  
医生的话渐渐疏远了。只有我的呼吸声响彻耳畔，就像心脏跳动的声音一样，沉重的回音接二连三地响起。这是谁在叫我呢?  
瞬间眼前一片模糊。  
"医生"  
我好不容易开口了。嗓子被堵得听不清楚。  
“好了……我要回去了，我不会做手术。”  
直到这时我才觉悟过来。  
“我要留下他。”  
说出这句话是我才明白，我不忍放弃这个孩子。


End file.
